


When the Moon Hits your Eye

by WolfManJack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfManJack/pseuds/WolfManJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few moments in the life of Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Moon Hits your Eye

Derek woke tangled in what seemed like a sea of white sheets, his large angular feet exposed toward the end of the bed. Though the room was dark, there was moon light from the window allowing him to see his mate standing, looking out. Derek cleared his throat with a low growl and said, "What are you doing over there? I am cold. Come back to bed Little Red."

Stiles laughed, "Your average temperature is about 102. You never get cold. Is this your way of telling me you miss me being next to you?"

"S-T-I-L-E-S... I want you back in bed!" Derek whined.

"Take it easy Sour Wolf. I'll be back in a minute. I'm looking out at the moon." 

Derek smiled, "Why is it full and no one told me?"

"No, Big Bad, it's not your time of the month...yet. I was sleeping soundly when the light from the moon woke me. I came to the window to get a closer look. The scene sort of took my breath away. The moon was unusually bright with a light blue haze floating past. I could see the wind blowing through the trees and below the newly rebuilt back porch. There was enough light to see the beginnings of the garden we planted. I suddenly realized how well everything has come together...that We've started something good and real and solid."

"Oh my God, could you wax poetic some other time and get your ass back over here!" Derek answered.

Stiles crossed back toward their bed. At the last moment, he pounced landing squarely on top of a surprised werewolf. Pushing Derek's arms above his head, Stiles lowered his face until their lips were only millimeters apart and looked directly into Derek's slightly glowing eyes. 

"What's wrong with poetry?" 

Derek said, "You are the only poetry I need, doofus. Now, shut the fuck up and kiss me already!"


End file.
